


Arrangements in the Rain - COC 18 Day 1

by kayla96k



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, M/M, NOV 25 - Flower shop AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla96k/pseuds/kayla96k
Summary: Everyone knows that Agatha is the sun that shines in the local flower shop, everybody comes to have her help with their floral arrangements. But what happens when a handsome stranger gets stuck getting taken care of by Baz, Agatha's very knowledgeable but very grumpy co-worker?





	Arrangements in the Rain - COC 18 Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are on tumblr, I'm carry-on-kissing-snowbaz and I'm a Carry On Countdown Admin again this year. I'm so happy to participate with everyone and I wish everyone a great countdown!

Baz stared gloomily out the window, glowering at the sheeting rain outside. It wasn’t that he was particularly upset about the rain, living in Hampshire provided more sunlight than most places in England, but he was already in a bad mood and the rain seemed to be echoing his mood as a mocking gesture.

  
He stood behind the counter of the local flower shop, grumpily ignoring his coworker Agatha, and was waiting to ring up the three or so customers that were currently picking out flower arrangements. Agatha liked to be the one to help select arrangements, and their manager Ebb liked that she did so as well. To look at Agatha was like looking at a sunset, she was bright and warm and soft in a way that made you want to pause and admire her. Customers ate up her bubbly customer service and pretended to understand what she was talking about when she went on about the benefits of certain flowers over others.

  
She walked briskly past Baz to grab a binder that showcased the different vases and ribbon options we had in the store.

  
“If you hate being here so much,” she muttered, “Then why don’t you just go ahead and quit?”

  
The thing was, Agatha’s bubbly customer service did not necessarily extend to her general personality.

  
“Thanks for the suggestion,” he snapped back, glaring at her retreating back as she replaced her irritation with a sing-songy voice for the customers.

  
Agatha was not actually as warm as she appeared but she could put on a good show. She was also particularly irritated with Baz at the moment and, though it wasn’t his fault, he could understand why. Even as he had snapped at her a moment ago, he felt a smidgen of sympathy for her. A week ago after work, when they were getting some late night coffee, Agatha had taken a leap of faith and asked him on a date. It was a bold move and one that Baz respected wholeheartedly, but he had declined her offer immediately. As lovely as Agatha looked, and as interesting as she was as a person, Baz was gay. He hadn’t offered that bit as explanation, it wasn't his responsibility to do so, but he understood why she felt stung by the rejection.

  
As the customers continued to gawk at Agatha’s beautiful smile, Baz turned over her question in his head. Why didn’t he quit? Truthfully he didn’t actually need the job. His father was an agricultural giant in the region and their family lived quite comfortably in the already affluent area. He was doing this job on the side of going to college, but he didn’t need the money.

  
If he was being honest with himself, the reason that he continued to work here was not because he felt obligated to, but because he actually enjoyed it.

  
He wasn’t like Agatha, he hated putting on a show for customers. But he loved working with the flowers. Even though it was often Agatha who helped the customers make decisions about arrangements, it was actually Baz who had the most knowledge about the different species of flowers they grew. Since he had been a child he had loved to spend his free time in the library studying flowers. His father had even taken an interest in his hobby and had helped him grow a garden, agriculture a distant passion that related to his son’s newfound love.

  
He could talk for hours about flowers, but the customers would not want to hear it. While Baz loved flowers and their meanings, most customers did not care to even think about the purchases they were making. They usually came in a rush, thinking only about social obligations they had and not about what is was they were walking out with. Baz had no patience to assist cheating boyfriends on finding a pretty enough apology bouquet or bored housewives looking for an acceptable funeral arrangement that they could send to a grieving neighbor for appearances’ sake. They cared so little about something that meant so much to him, so he reserved his tenderness for the flowers themselves and let Agatha help the customers instead.

  
At that moment the bell chimed, announcing another customer had come in.

  
Baz glanced at Agatha and saw that she was still deeply engrossed with helping the family of three pick out their arrangement. Sighing, he attempted to rearrange his facial features so that they came off as somewhat polite. He was going to have to help whoever had come in.

  
The boy, or man Baz corrected realizing that he looked to be about his age, walked up to the counter, dripping wet. He had obviously not thought to bring an umbrella, and his worn looking raincoat looked as if it had done very little to keep him dry. He took down his hood and blinked at Baz, his blue eyes shining with surprise and a bit of stress. His golden curls had been crushed a little from the weight of his hood, and he ran his fingers anxiously through them as he smiled politely at Baz. His face was dotted here and there with freckles and a few moles.

  
Baz couldn’t help but stare at him. There was something so handsome, beautiful even, about this young man. It struck him down like a bolt of lightning from the storm outside.

  
“How can I help you?” he practically murmured, voice breathier than he had intended it to be.

  
He blinked at Baz, the surprise back in his eyes.

  
“I uh,” he cleared his throat, “Sorry I was looking for Agatha. She told me she worked here.”

  
Baz’s suddenly lifted mood plummeted. Of course he was here for Agatha, who wouldn’t be here for Agatha?

  
Baz looked once more at Agatha and tried to catch her eye. She glanced at him and then at the blonde mess of curls, and smoothed her hair, a gesture Baz knew meant she was stressed.

  
“Give me a sec Simon,” she called.

  
So his name was Simon.

  
Simon swore under his breath. He must be very anxious to speak with her, Baz thought painfully, if he looked this distressed.

  
“I’m sort of in a hurry,” Simon said, turning to Baz, “Do you think you could help me?”

  
“I did offer to before,” Baz said, a little tersely.

  
He couldn’t help but be upset, he had never felt such a rush of attraction for someone before and it was immediately clear that there was nothing he could do about it. Agatha was, after all, the sun in everyone’s universe.

  
Simon’s cheeks flushed.

  
“Uh yeah...you did,” he said, “I guess I was a little rude before. I’m Simon.”

  
Baz eyed him for a moment, trying to decide if he would be nice.

  
“I’m Baz,” he said, “What is it that you need?”

  
Simon bit his lip and checked his watch. He really was in a hurry.

  
“It’s my best friend’s birthday and I’m supposed to be there in an hour,” he said, “But I wanted to give her something nice. The problem is, you see, I’m not very good with picking out gifts for people. So I wasted all this time thinking about what to get her and now I’ve run out of time.”

  
Baz nodded, this was not an uncommon problem. He had encountered many last minute shoppers on their way to an event.

  
“You said she’s your best friend?” Baz asked.

  
Simon nodded.

  
Baz reached under the counter and grabbed one of the binders, slapping it down sharply on the counter.

  
“We have a few prearranged best friend bouquets we offer. Mostly pinks and purples, but we have some spray painted rainbow daisies that might be fun for a birthday party-”

  
Simon’s hand had settled atop Baz’s rapidly flipping hand, pausing him in his pursuit of other arrangement options.

  
Baz felt his stomach jump up into his throat and blood rush to his face. His touch was doing dangerous things to his heart rate and he felt like he had stood up too fast.

  
Baz snatched his hand away, afraid of his own excited reaction.  
  
Simon’s eyes widened a fraction and looked away.

  
“I’m sorry, I just...I don’t want to just get her something prearranged. And certainly not spray painted,” he frowned at the last part, “You know, something meaningful. I’m just a dolt when it comes to which flowers mean what.”

  
Baz stared.

  
Sometimes he came across a customer who was really invested in the kinds of flowers they were purchasing but those people were usually very much in love or cared deeply about the person they were buying the arrangement for. Most people coming in for birthday arrangements for friends did not care very much what they walked out with, they just didn’t want to come to a party empty handed.

  
But Simon cared and he was asking for Baz to help, really help.

  
“I would maybe start with yellow roses,” Baz said, the words coming out in a rush, “And some white carnations. They are both symbolic of platonic friendships, loving ones. Some geraniums perhaps too, yes that would look nice.”

  
They went back and forth as they settled on an arrangement. It was exciting for Baz, to put some energy into a real bouquet of flowers, one that would look as beautiful as the sentiment that inspired it.

  
Simon truly didn’t know anything about flowers, but he cared deeply about the gift he was crafting for his friend. The intensity of his questions and the way he paid careful attention to everything Baz was saying, showed that he was probably the most loving and loyal friend this mystery woman had. His attraction grew into a deep admiration, which scared him. He had known this Simon for maybe forty-five minutes, and already it hurt to think of him leaving.

  
“I’ll try to ring you up quickly,” Baz said, “You’re going to be late to your party.”

  
Simon glanced down at his watch and swore, looking dazed.

  
“I can’t believe it’s already been an hour,” he said, eyes raking Baz up and down, “You’re very distracting.”

  
Baz looked away, trying to hide his blush.

  
“I’m sorry,” he said, as he wrapped the freshly cut flowers.

  
“Don’t be,” Simon said, “I enjoyed it.”

  
Was Baz imagining the warmth in his voice?

  
“How do you know Agatha?” he asked, to distract himself and to get the inevitable pain of Simon’s answer out of the way.

  
“She’s my best friend’s roommate,” Simon said, “When I was freaking out about what to get Penny, my best friend, she recommended I come by her work to pick something out.”

  
Baz’s head snapped up.

  
“So you’re not her boyfriend?” he blurted.

  
Simon laughed, surprised, and looked down.

  
“Uh no. We tried to date once, it didn’t really work out. We’re better off as friends.”

  
Baz burned with embarrassment, not able to understand what had come over him.

  
“That was rude of me to ask,” he said, “I shouldn’t have intruded.”

  
Simon glanced back up, studying his face.

  
“You’re welcome to,” he murmured.

  
Baz scrunched his face up, confused, as he input the amount into the cash register.

  
“Excuse me?” Baz asked.

  
Simon’s face flushed once more and he seemed to be struggling to maintain eye contact.

  
“I meant,” he said, “That you’re welcome to intrude, if you want to. It’s not every day that a handsome man helps you get exactly what you need at precisely the right moment.”

  
Baz’s hand froze where it was, outstretched to take Simon’s cash.

  
Had he just called him handsome?

  
“Would it be too bold to ask if,” Baz cleared his voice before if could break, “If you’d want to go out some time?”

  
Simon smiled, his grin huge.

  
“It wouldn’t be too bold, no,” he said, “I’d love to go out with you.”

  
Baz scribbled his number onto the receipt as he handed it to Simon, trying to still his shaking hand as he did so.

  
“Then um, call me sometime,” Baz said.

  
Simon looked down at the number and slipped it in his pocket.

  
“Listen,” he said, “Agatha is coming to the party after work, would you maybe want to stop by with her? That way I can introduce Penny to the real mastermind behind her present.”

  
Baz was blushing again, but this time he didn’t look away.

  
“I would love to,” he said.

  
Simon smiled even wider, making Baz’s heart kick into overdrive.

  
“I’ll see you in a bit then,” he said, running out the door, no doubt to try and make it to the party on time.

  
Agatha was standing a couple feet away, smirking.

  
“You ready to ring these people up?” she asked, “I think we can head over to Penny’s afterwords.”

  
She had obviously picked up on what was going on and appeared to no longer be hurt by his rejection.

  
“Uh yeah that sounds good,” he said.

  
She came by and smacked him on his back playfully.

  
“See? Working here isn’t so bad after all,” she said cheerfully.

  
He smiled as he rang up her customers.

  
No, he thought, it definitely wasn’t so bad at all.


End file.
